Don't give up
by Klariss
Summary: Réponse à un challenge: Faith trouve une lettre de Bosco après sa mort...


DON'T GIVE UP 

Je t'ai maudi, je te maudis toujours d'ailleurs. Surtout après ça, je la tiens entre mes mains et je ne peux réaliser que tu m'as laissé, après tout ce que tu m'as dit, tout ce que tu m'as promis. Je te déteste au plus profond de moi-même. Mais je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ; jamais t'oublier. Je sais que tu seras toujours là, près de moi, dans mes pensées, jour après jour, toujours cette photo de toi dans ma poche, toujours ce poignard que tu as enfoncé dans mon cœur. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir, tu seras toujours à moi, quoique les gens pensent, quoiqu'ils disent, tu ne pourras jamais partir de mon esprit. Je t'ai ouvert une place particulière dans mon cœur, et aucune clé ne pourra jamais la sceller. 

Tu m'avais dit que jamais tu ne me quitterais, que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal, que tu veillerais sur moi chaque jour que Dieu fait. Mais où es-tu donc passé ? UN ? Dis-moi ! Où est-ce que tu es maintenant ? Pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir autant ? Tu voulais me protéger ? Quelle grandeur d'âme ! Tu m'as protégé, au dépend de ta vie, au dépend de toi-même ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? UN ? J'avais un repère, maintenant je ne possède plus rien. J'avais une raison de vivre, je n'en n'ai plus. Tu étais là, tu ne l'es plus. Je te faisais confiance, tu m'as trahi ! La confiance, tu sais ce que c'est ? Je te croyais mon ami, et tu m'as blessé ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, un ? Tu étais tout pour moi ; je ne suis plus rien sans toi.  
Et sais-tu ce que les autres endurent par ta faute ? Sais-tu que je les ai tous là devant moi ? Qu'ils me regardent avec des regards comme jamais je n'en avais vu auparavant ? Sais-tu combien de larmes coulent en ce moment ? Combien de cœurs se déchirent en plus du mien ? Mais aussi combien d'amis tu as. Tu es célèbre, aimé, mais comment pouvoir détester une personne comme toi ? Un ? C'est trop dur.

Trop dur pour eux, pour moi ; je me sens trahie, orpheline… C'est exactement ce que je suis à l'heure actuelle, une orpheline. Seule, entourée mais seule. Seule à cause de toi, tu m'avais promis ! PROMIS ! Sais-tu ce qu'est une promesse ? Sais-tu seulement ce que j'endure ? Mon estomac est serré, j'ai l'impression de mourir une deuxième fois avec toi, que le peu qu'il restait de moi est entrain de mourir au fur et à mesure que la cérémonie avance. Je me sens décomposée, je suis déjà morte avec toi, là-bas, dans cette rue il y a deux jours. Et en voyant ta photo posée sur ton cercueil, je me sens fondre au milieu de la pelouse. Il me semble que les racines des arbres m'accaparent tout entière. Je ne peux que t'en vouloir ! Et je t'en veux en même temps que je t'aime.  
Je veux crier, t'insulter, tu ne mérites que ça. Tu m'as abandonné et je devrais monter sur l'estrade et faire un beau discours pour un salaud comme toi ? Arrête, là ! Je te hais au plus profond de mon âme, pourquoi as-tu brisé cette promesse qui nous unissaient ? Lorsque l'on est partenaire l'on se doit de respecter l'autre, de le considérer, et tout ce que tu as fait est de me bannir ; de m'ignorer totalement. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es mis devant moi, pourquoi tu l'as vu, pourquoi tu as fait une chose aussi STUPIDE ! C'était juste un type pour toi, un mec comme les autres en manque de tunes. Et pour une fois tu as voulu aider ! Et regarde où ça t'as mené, un ? Tu es fier de toi sans doute ! 

Le savais-tu ? Savais-tu ce qui allait se passer ? J'en doute, mais pourquoi cette lettre, dis-moi ! Avais-tu prémédité cela ? Te faire tuer pour m'épargner et pour le laisser en vie ? Un gamin de 17 ans qui a eu raison de ta générosité. Pourquoi me suis-je avancée vers lui, je savais très bien qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Il était spécial ce gosse ; tout le monde ; même Jimmy t'avait dit de faire attention à lui. Tu nous disais que ce n'était rien, qu'il était paumé, qu'il avait besoin de repères, ça faisait deux mois que tu essayais de le sortir de la rue, tu avais même envisagé de le prendre chez toi jusqu'à sa majorité. Tu l'avais coincé pour un vol de Cd ; et tu t'étais prit de sympathie pour lui. Et voilà comment il t'a remercié ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu essaies de le convaincre de se rendre après qu'il est tiré sur ce libraire ; pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'avance alors que tu étais près de lui, un ? Je me rappellerai de cette scène chaque jour de ma vie, lorsqu'il m'a vu et qu'il a tourné son fusil vers moi ; j'ai vu que tu n'as pas hésité une seconde, tu as baissé ton arme et t'es mis devant moi afin de me protéger. Tu ne voulais pas le tuer, je ne pouvais pas tirer, le coup est parti et tu es tombé. Tout ça en moins de trois secondes. Trois secondes qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer, trois secondes qui n'auraient pas du s'écouler. 

Je n'ai pas vraiment réagi tout de suite, j'ai entendu le coup de feu, je t'ai vu ; tu es resté là à le regarder. C'est lorsque j'ai vu que tu retirais ta main ensanglantée de ton torse que j'ai comprit. A ce moment là j'ai senti une vague monter en moi, à la fois de rage, de haine, de peur, de terreur. Je t'ai vu reculer puis tu as commencé à tomber. Je me suis précipitée vers toi et t'es retenue dans ta chute. L'un de mes bras était dans ton dos alors que l'autre tâchait de voir où tu avais été touché. Tu m'as regardé, tes yeux avaient subitement changés, remplie à la foi de tristesse, de douleur et de peur. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai comprit que tout avait basculé. Ton regard s'est subitement tourné vers lui, ce gosse qui était désormais à genoux, pleurant, tandis que j'étais entrain de réaliser la gravité de ta blessure. Je te tenais serré dans mes bras, de peur de te voir partir si jamais je te lâchais. Tu paraissais si fragile à ce moment là. Mes larmes sont montées d'un coup, je ne pouvais pas les retenir. Tu m'as demandé si j'allais bien, comment était-ce possible que ce soit la première chose que tu puisses demander dans ton état. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire, un sourire noyé dans les larmes, les sanglots de la gorge nouée se mêlant à mes « non ». Ton corps convulsait, ton beau visage était tordu dans la douleur. Et au loin se faisait déjà entendre les secours que j'avais appelés un peu plus tôt. Tu as soudainement souri, je t'ai vu heureux pour la première fois en six mois. Tu baignais dans une béatitude que personne ne peut comprendre. Tu m'as dit de ne pas m'en faire, que tout se passerait bien, que tu serais toujours là. Je t'ai supplié de tenir bon, j'appuyais de toutes mes forces sur ta blessure tandis que mon autre bras te serrait un peu plus contre moi, j'avais besoin de t'entendre rire, de te sentir en vie. Je te maudissais à ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas te voir comme ça, je ne pouvais pas te perdre comme ça. Tu m'as regardé une dernière fois avec un regard rempli de bonheur ; en me disant de ne pas m'en faire, que tu partais juste faire un petit voyage mais que tu allais vite revenir. Tu as fermé les yeux et tu n'es jamais revenu.

Je me retrouve ici à affronter leurs regards, le Capitaine pleure, même Jimmy est venu. Il est dur d'y croire. Et pourtant… Chacun passe tour à tour près de ton cercueil, en y déposant une fleur. Ca a été à la fois une cérémonie militaire et civile. Après tout un héros ne peut pas s'enterrer sans les honneurs, et un ami sans le cœur. Toutes ces mines défaites, Ty est inconsolable. Je ne sais pas si tu t'es aperçu qu'il est arrivé avec Sully quelques secondes avant que tu ne partes. J'ai vu une ombre du coin de l'œil mais je n'ai pas redressé la tête, il fallait que je continue à regarder tes yeux, à te regarder, à tracer de mes yeux les contours de ton doux visage. Tu m'as dit au revoir au moment où ils sont arrivés en courant. Ty s'est arrêté en entendant tes paroles. Tu as fermé les yeux, Sully s'est agenouillé près de toi, il m'a regardé, ses yeux se brouillant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. J'ai crié. Sully t'as secoué mais tu n'as pas bougé ; tu avais l'air si heureux lorsque tu es parti, mais moi, NOUS, nous ne seront plus jamais les même sans toi. Ty s'est laissé tomber à genoux alors que Kim et Doc arrivaient. Seulement trente secondes après que tu es fermé les yeux. Ils ont stoppés net en te voyant, en voyant Sully et moi entrain de pleurer, Ty à genoux, et le garçon recroquevillé dans un coin. Ils n'ont pas pu réagir tout de suite, jamais ils n'auraient pensé te trouver dans cet état. Doc a laissé tomber ses affaires, il s'est approché doucement de toi. Je n'ai pas voulu te lâcher, il a commencé à prendre ton pouls, il n'y en avait aucun. Kim s'est alors précipitée et a commencer à faire frénétiquement les manœuvres de réanimation, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Doc l'a arrêté, elle t'a frappé et a commencé à pleurer. Je ne pensais pas que les gens s'étaient autant attachés à toi. A vrai dire en ce moment là je ne pensais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Ty s'est levé d'un bon et s'est jeté sur le garçon et l'a frappé, encore et encore ; nous n'avons rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Ty s'est arrêté de lui-même, une fois que le gosse ne bougeait plus, et il a recommencé à pleurer, en réalisant qu'il venait de blesser, plutôt de massacrer ce qu'il restait de toi, ce pourquoi tu étais mort.

A l'hôpital, on m'a remit cette lettre. Je voulais la lire aujourd'hui devant eux, mais c'est trop personnel. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, et tu le resteras. C'est pourquoi je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé qu'elle reste entre nous. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi tu avais cette lettre dans la poche de ton uniforme ; je suis sûr que toi non plus tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as écrite. C'est la seule chose manuscrite que j'ai de toi, la seule chose aussi qui laisse transparaître tes sentiments ; qui laisse montrer le Bosco que beaucoup ne connaissait pas et que j'avais réussi à découvrir ; le Bosco que j'aimais, celui que je vénérais.

Lorsque le médecin est venu nous voir pour nous annoncer ce que tout le monde savait, il me l'a remise. Je dois dire que la réaction s'est faite attendre, mais je n'étais pas sûre du pourquoi. J'ai prise cette lettre et l'ai rangé directement dans ma poche, le monde s'était arrêté. 

En rentrant chez moi le soir, je me suis assise, et je l'ai ouverte.

A mon ange,

Il doit être environ trois heures du matin mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Kenny est allongé dans mon lit, ce gosse n'a vraiment peur de rien. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui aurait dû le terroriser, mais penses-tu ! Un mec est mort, et alors ! Je te le dis Faith, ce petit s'en sortira. Je suis sûr qu'il deviendra quelqu'un de bien, c'est tout ce que je souhaite pour le moment. C'est mon idéal, ce pourquoi je suis devenu flic, et pour une fois je vais faire ce que j'ai toujours désiré, je vais aider, me rendre utile auprès de lui. J'ai été voir l'assistante aujourd'hui, elle m'a dit que les papiers étaient en cour. Je vais enfin pouvoir le protéger. Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive le moindre mal.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, ni même pourquoi j'écris ça. Sans doute parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.  
Tu sais combien il m'est difficile d'exprimer les choses que je ressens, même devant toi. Je sais que je ne te donnerais jamais cette lettre, c'est vrai elle n'a aucun intérêt. Pour la lire il faudrait que tu la trouves, et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, à moins que je sois mort, mais ce n'est pas demain la veille.  
C'est la première fois, Faith, la toute première fois que je me sens aussi bien, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. J'ai enfin réalisé que je pouvais compter sur les autres, que je pouvais demander de l'aide. Je l'ai fait et désormais tout va bien.  
Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent. Depuis huit ans tu me supportes, je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as fait. Si j'avais été à ta place, je me serais tué…enfin je veux dire je t'aurais tué, enfin tu m'aurais tué… Et voilà les mots sortent mal encore une fois.  
De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais eu si mal, mal au cœur, car il déborde, il est rempli de joie, de bonheur. La crainte s'est enfin envolée, et ce grâce à toi. C'est vrai c'est grâce à toi que je suis devenu comme ça, c'est toi qui m'a donné envie d'aider les autres, de chercher à les comprendre au lieu de les frapper, de discuter au lieu d'hurler. Tu m'as apprit à être sincère envers toi, à m'ouvrir à toi. Tu es toujours là lorsque j'ai besoin d'une oreille pour écouter, d'une épaule pour pleurer. Je n'ai jamais eu personne qui s'est autant soucié de moi, personne à part toi. Sans doute la seule, mais la seule qu'il me faut. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire Faith ; je ne sais par où commencer. Un de ces jours il faudra que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je me décide à venir te voir. C'est vrai tu m'intimides, non ce n'est pas des blagues. Qui pourrait croire que moi, Maurice Boscorelli, peut avoir peur d'une femme, peut trembler devant le sexe opposé ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une mauvaise ou une bonne chose, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tu m'as apprit plus que toute autre. Tu m'as apprit la vie Faith, tu m'as apprit à être moi, et jamais je ne pourrais trouver les mots, les gestes où les pensées pour te faire savoir à quel point tu es spéciale pour moi, ce que tu représentes à mes yeux. J'espère que je suis digne de la confiance que tu as mis en moi, j'espère que tu seras toujours là, que le jour où je partirai tu seras à mes côtés, car rien au monde, non, rien, ne me ferait plus plaisir que de mourir en voyant ton beau visage, ce visage si protecteur, celui qui me sort de mes cauchemars, celui qui m'apaise, qui pense mes blessures les plus profondes et qui apaise ma tristesse lorsque je le vois. Même s'il sera tout ridé. Car je veux te voir vieillir Faith, et vieillir à tes côtés. Je veux vivre longtemps, et te savoir toujours près de moi jour après jour. Mon cœur t'appartient Faith ; bien sûr tu as ton mari et tes enfants, mais ma vie est à toi, ma vie c'est toi. Tu comptes plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie. Car je donnerais même bien plus que ma vie pour t'empêcher de souffrir. Saches que mon être, mon âme est tout à toi. Et si un jour le destin devait nous séparer, rien, et je dis RIEN ne pourra m'empêcher de te retrouver, RIEN ne pourra m'éloigner de toi. Je veillerais toujours sur toi et ta famille, jamais rien ne t'arrivera, je t'en fais la promesse. Tu es mon ange Faith ; et tu le resteras pour l'éternité. Je t'en prie, ne t'éloignes jamais de moi, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas. Rien d'autre ne compte plus pour moi que d'être avec toi. 

J'ai froissé la lettre, j'avais mal, j'ai toujours mal, cette promesse que tu m'as faite et que tu n'as pas tenue. Je n'ai jamais su que tu pensais ça de moi, je le regrette maintenant. Si seulement j'avais eu le temps de te dire tout ce que tu représentais à mes yeux.

Aujourd'hui il est trop tard, le cercueil s'enfonce sous terre, et je te regarde partir une dernière fois. J'ai ta lettre avec moi, je la sens contre ma main, je t'en prie ne part pas. Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant, pas comme cela. Je veux te voir, te toucher, te sentir, j'ai besoin de ça pour me sentir bien, pour être moi. Moi aussi Bosco j'ai besoin de te voir vieillir, j'aurais eu besoin d'un tas de choses, mais être avec toi était la plus importante. Désormais je ne pourrais plus jamais me plaindre de mon mari, d'Emily voulant un portable où de Charlie s'étant bagarré à l'école. Désormais je ne pourrais plus me disputer avec toi sur le dernier match des Giant's ; sur la raison de ton retard à l'appel où sur ta dernière conquête.  
Désormais je devrai me contenter de ta photo sur un mur, de la pierre tombale et de quelques fleurs apportées en vitesse.  
Je t'aime Bosco, je n'ai jamais cessé et ne cesserai jamais de t'avoir dans mon cœur, et bien que j'aie pensé à me suicider lorsque tu es mort dans mes bras, je ne te laisserai jamais partir, jamais mourir. Tu seras éternellement présent dans nos cœurs, dans le mien en particulier. Chaque jour j'honorerai ta mémoire Bosco, pour que jamais tu ne partes.

FINI


End file.
